


Paradise, Found

by CheetahPixie



Series: Paradise, Found [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Futanari, Masochism, Teenagers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahPixie/pseuds/CheetahPixie
Summary: Now Vytal Tournament Champion, Yang wants to celebrate.





	Paradise, Found

**Author's Note:**

> Idea given by YangXiaoLong (on the /r/RWBYNSFW Discord server), also posted on Reddit and Hentai Foundry.
> 
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/stories/user/CheetahPixie/25082/Paradise-Found/65684/Chapter-1/The-Invite  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBYNSFW/comments/6lvzv0/paradise_found_now_vytal_tournament_champion_yang/  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/rwbysmut/comments/6lvznx/paradise_found_now_vytal_tournament_champion_yang/
> 
> For Yang's house, the floor plan is based on this:
> 
> http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Summit-Chase-Apartment-Two-Bedroom-Floor-Plan.jpg
> 
> With the following changes:  
> * Kitchen wall deleted, pulling the table and couch further back  
> * Due to the above, more space is given, and used, for a larger TV system  
> * The couch is a bed couch  
> * Two beds in the northern bedroom, as opposed to a double  
> * The staircase leads to the entrance as opposed to a garage, the eastern part of the first floor housing a training room and the west being a laundry
> 
> .docx available upon request.

It’s a rather quiet night compared to the usual ones at Junior’s club, most students and adults celebrating elsewhere, both in their own homes and at Beacon. Yang, however, decided she wanted to be away from the fuss of alcohol-ridden teenagers for a bit, stepping off of her motorcycle and pulling her helmet off as she walks towards the door, shaking her hair around a bit to get the air flowing through.

Not much later, she is in the club, the staff, remembering the last two times like it was yesterday and the day before, weren’t exactly fond of what they saw, but she didn’t care. Junior still owe her the Strawberry Sunrise. And, being champion now, there was good cause for picking the best bar in town. Junior himself was standing at the bar, talking to a client a few chairs down from where Yang sat down, only realizing she was there about half a minute later.

“Hey, blondie! I saw you fight in the Tournament. You’re the champion?!” His expression, compared to before, wasn’t very hostile at all, instead rather welcoming. Yang smiled back at him.

“Yep, that I am. And I wanna celebrate.” She looked around, leaning back in her stool a little. “Someone told me you serve the best drinks in the city?”

“Well.” Junior couldn’t exactly dispute that claim, nor would he want to, considering this was his bar after all. “They’re right. What do you want?”

“Well, don’t you still-”

“Strawberry Sunrise, no ice?” Yang was caught by some surprise that he remembered. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted; “With an umbrella?”

Yang took herself a second to process it, before chuckling. “VIP treatment, huh?”

“Well, the repairs weren’t exactly cheap, you know.” He was already gathering the necessary stuff for the drink, throwing it into the mixer like it was nothing, barely even looking. “And you’re champion. Wouldn’t exactly want to piss one off.”

Yang just grinned, fetching her card from the pocket as Junior started to mix her drink. “I think I have enough to be able to pay you for a round.” She lowered her card back down, holding it against the table.

As he continued to mix, he just grinned himself, remembering the prize pool for the tournament. “What, so you’re going to ruin my club again?”

“Nah. Just celebrating.” She looks towards the card. “My friends tend to party themselves dead. Drink just to drink, you get the drift.” She looks back up at Junior. “I enjoy good drinks. I’d rather chill out somewhere good rather than listen to some trash music in some trashy afterparty.”

Junior can’t help but laugh a little at her remarks, having had quite a number of the sort himself. “Yeah, I can see what you mean.” As he finishes mixing, he fetches a hurricane glass, pouring the mixed drink into it, finishing it off with the “umbrella” Yang had asked for. She picks it up, looking at the drink in the glass; somewhat cloudy, orange, and slightly foamy. She takes a sip a few seconds later, a feeling of nostalgia hitting her from the taste alone. She takes a moment to savor it before swallowing it, almost as if comparing it to drinks she’d been served elsewhere.

“Damn. Yeah, you do serve the best drinks in the city.” She takes another sip, not exactly hurrying with the drink. “This might be the best Sunrise I’ve ever had.” A couple seconds later, she raises her right hand back up.

“You’re the champion, blondie. I think you deserve it.” He held one hand up as he declined the card. Yang looked down at her drink in surprise, then back up at him. “It’ll be on the house for you tonight.”

Yang couldn’t help but smile at his generosity. There seemed to be a good side to him after all. She still wanted to pay, however. Not just for his kindness, but because of a little guilt that still existed from back when she destroyed the club, and his entire crew. Junior noticed that guilt on her expression, another smile coming on his face.

“Well, if you still want to pay somehow...” Junior paused, looking towards his twins at the other end of the club briefly, before looking back to her.. “...I think I have an idea..”

Yang, barely a quarter through her glass, looked up at him with a curious expression, but didn’t reply.

“Think you could train my daughters?” Yang’s curiosity turned to mild excitement, obvious even from just her eyes, her nose and mouth hidden by her hand and the glass. “They’ll be going to Beacon themselves in a few years. Would be great to not have to pay out the ass for someone to train them poorly. I think a champion would be much better for that.”

Yang lowered the glass from her mouth, thinking about it for a few seconds. “What will I get in return?”

“Free drinks for as long as you live. And VIP passes, too.” Yang’s eyes shot open, the girl almost spitting her next sip out. VIP pass?! Forever!? “Even if you were to visit here daily, that would actually be a lot cheaper for me than my current arrangement.” Yang’s surprise went even further. She looked at him in doubt, swallowing the sip.

“What?”

“Well, that’s the reason the club hasn’t gotten too much new furniture. In fact, I’ve been looking to replace the DJ booth for a while now. Except I can’t because these trainers bleed me dry already.”

Yang’s expression of doubt lasted silently for a few seconds before she remembered the price lists. She almost had been caught in that same corporate trap, as a trainer. Her expression of doubt faded rather quickly as she remembered. She sat there, for a moment, before nodding her head. “I’ll do it. I know just the place.”

Junior replied with yet another smile. By this point, Yang was around halfway with the drink. “Thanks. I’ll make sure my crew doesn’t screw with you.” He looked around at them as they worked, before looking back at Yang. “You’re welcome here whenever.”

Yang can’t help but smile. She continues on with her drink, before getting another. Soon enough, Junior motions the girls over. They sit down on each side of the champion as Junior tells them the plan for their training. Yang, meanwhile, continues to drink and listen to the music. Eventually, Junior finishes the small chat, the two twins nodding, almost in unison. Yang eventually downs the cup, and places it back on the table, looking at the two.

“So, think you could start tomorrow?” Both their expressions pick up a bit of surprise. Junior can’t help but laugh at Yang’s eagerness to train the girls.

Eventually, an answer is heard from Yang’s right; “I... I think I can do that, yeah.” Yang’s look over is only brief, Miltia having been the one to answer. Melanie, on the other side, is nodding once more. Junior himself settles into a smile.

Yang looks at Junior once, then back at the two. “Then tomorrow we start.” She gives each a gentle pat on the shoulder before looking up at Junior. “Would it be a problem if they slept over? I have a house outside town, basement specifically outfitted for training purposes.” Junior’s look changes to mild suspicion at the sleepover idea, but as Yang finishes her sentence, he is back to smiling.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Girls?” They look at him, then each other.

“Yep.” they say in unison. Yang smiles, stepping back from the table. The clock is approaching midnight, and Yang’s rather tired. The girls follow her towards the door, Yang pulling out a scroll and pointing to it on a map, the two of them noting it on their own.

“Think you could be over now? I want to introduce you to the place.”

“Yeah, sure. I mean, not like there’s much to do here...” Melanie looks back at Junior, who’s back at work, before looking at her sister and Yang.

“I’ll see you there, then.” Yang gives them a pat on their shoulders again before leaving the club, going for her motorcycle and starting it up. She arrived at her doorstep without any real issues, and quickly went to the guest bedroom, preparing the beds for the two twins, color coordinated and all. She sat down in her living room, a bottle of light beer in hand as she finished the movie she had been watching the day before.

Yang, what feels like about an hour later, comes to as she hears a car stop in front of her house, hearing bags come out as well, their wheels tapping against the ground a second later. Almost on cue as Miltia is about to ring the bell, the door swings open. Yang’s own outfit is a rather light one, basically just her tee and pants, no socks at all. Both twins’ clothes are casual as they enter, noticing quite quickly the smell of what had been Yang’s dinner, leftovers from the day before, yet again. She motions the twins in and closes the door, hugging the two of them as she welcomes them in, the touch almost feeling motherly, in combination with the present, but faint, aroma, and the looks of the furniture.

“Your bedroom is up the stairs, and behind you. You’ll know which beds it is.” Yang led the girl upstairs after they had gotten out of their jackets, pointing them towards the bedroom, both going inside with their bags.

“Ooh, red, for me?” Miltia’s excitement was audible through her tone, and so was Melanie’s, their beds prepared and the wardrobe empty. It wasn’t long until they had unpacked, each of them placing their clothes in one half of the closet, walking back out towards the couch where Yang had sat back down, putting on another movie. She continued to sip at her bottle lazily, the three girls, Yang in the middle, watching the movie, Yang getting the wild idea of making popcorn for the two girls midway through. Yang eventually finished the beer, and the two girls their popcorn, the three falling asleep in the couch a few minutes later, the two girls cuddled up to Yang.

Yang herself woke up a few hours later, cute snores coming from each side of her, gently pulling them off herself and resting them on the couch, before carrying them as they slept into their beds, pulling their blankets over them before going to bed herself. The pair, as it turns out, was an incredibly cute one, when not stuck up and trying to look professional.

Yang was the first to wake up the following morning, having been an early riser in recent months. She used it to her advantage, cooking up breakfast for herself and her new pupils, who woke up some minutes later to the scent of it. Miltia was first, followed by her sister a minute or two later. The breakfast was something Yang had made pretty much her own; chicken on a raft, with salad, some sauce and dressing, with a side of bacon. Despite the house looking and feeling incredibly simple, her cooking was anything but.

The twins were taken by surprise from the taste of the meal, having been used to going somewhere for fast food on their way to work. This was the first time in years either of them had what could be called proper breakfast. They weren’t exactly slow with it either, finishing their plates quite quickly, both full to the brim, but not in the way that left their stomachs hurting from it, much like the poorly made sandwiches or burgers that they had become used to. Yang couldn’t help but smile at the girls before finishing her own plate, gathering them and putting them into the sink, sitting down at the table afterwards.

“Did you like that?” Both girls, still full and just relaxing, looked up rather wide eyed at the question.

“Hell yeah I did.” replied Melanie, right before letting out a small burp, hand covering her mouth. Melanie didn’t comment, just pointed at her sister with her thumb.

Yang smiled in return, looking at the two. “If you want, I’ll teach you how to.” Miltia raised her arms up, letting out a sound as if she had just been overloaded.

“I don’t want to think about food now, I’ll probably throw up.” Almost as if on cue, Miltia released a burp of her own, covering her mouth just as her sister did seconds before.

“Alright, then. Relax a bit before we train, then?” The two girls looked at each other before nodding. They would definitely need some time to recover.

“Okay.” Yang stood up and rinsed the stuff with water before putting it in the dishwasher, sitting down as she finished. “So, girls. Tell me.”

Both looked at her, the satisfaction still frozen on their face.

“Where’s your mother? I’ve never seen you with her.” They looked at each other again, before looking towards Yang, their expressions turning to sadness. Yang reached her hands out as she saw their expressions change, placing her hands near them on the table, open, almost as if offering support.

“She...” Miltia started.

“...Sorta, um...” Melanie added.

“...Left us... At an orphanage.” Miltia finished.

“And you grew up there?” asked Yang. Both girls had their hands in hers at this point.

“Yeah. Well, no...” continued Melanie.

“We were in and out of, like, a lot of them.” finished Miltia.

Yang nodded, some of her own friends having been through that stuff. “I understand.” By this point, it was somewhat obvious that Junior was but a foster parent.

“...Our boss is the only real parent we’ve ever had.” added Miltia.

“And he’s not exactly a good one, either...” continued Melanie. “...But it’s all we’ve got.”

Yang’s grasp on their hands tightened. Her lilac eyes darted between the two. Tears were visible on Melanie’s own face.

“Hug?” asked Yang, seconds later. The girls hesitated only for a second before standing up, hugging onto Yang tight, tighter than she was hugging them back. They had known Yang’s face for a while now, but never actually knew her. Despite the very little time they had, they felt an undeniable feeling of kindness from her, underlined further by the hug.

They were both sobbing at this point. Both from remembering the past, and at how kind Yang was. This was something both of them had, for the entirety of their lives, sorely needed. Someone who actually seemed to care. Someone who would talk, and not tell them to shut up. Someone who wanted to hear them out, someone that understood the pain, and would share it. Someone they would run to, not from.

Eventually, their sobs stopped, both getting relatively calm, yet holding onto Yang for a little longer. They eventually both came up, the bloated feeling they had subsided, a weak smile on both their faces. Yang stood up again, patting each of their shoulders as she walked towards the stairs.

“Come on, girls. Let’s get to training.”

They were all too happy to follow. Downstairs, a couple meters up from the front entrance, were a pair of doors in each direction. Laundry machines could be heard from the door to the staircase’s left. The room to the right was quiet, and was the door Yang opened. The two girls stepped inside before Yang closed the door and turned on the lights. In the center of the room, there was an open area, obviously having been made for training, and the faint smell of sweat confirmed that it indeed was used for that.

And then there was black. For the both of them. Neither had gotten enough time to discern what that stuff on the shelves was. Probably training equipment.

What felt like many hours later, Miltia feels herself come to with a pounding headache. Like nothing she had ever had before. She looks around, the darkness total, but a faint, foreign smell on her nostrils. She tried to move, not being able to do much, her body laying flat against the floor, cold, but not stone cold. She had been laying there for a long enough while to warm the floor, it seems. Eventually, she managed to push her face off the floor. Looking around seemed rather futile.

Seconds later, she hears something. Faintly, but her mind eventually wakes up, the sounds focusing in her head. Snores, from her sister. In between snores, she could hear her sister was in pain. Probably that same headache that was keeping Miltia pinned to the floor.

Seconds later, she heard a loud clack. Very mechanical in nature. Almost like a turned lock, but quite a bit too loud and authoritative to be just about any lock. The next thing she heard was that same door creaking, for an extended period. Whoever was at the door wasn’t hurrying much.

Seconds later, she heard heels clicking. Very dense, but definitely not wood. The sound from them had the same feeling of authority as the door had, which was soon, with the creaking that followed, shut again. Silence.

Not for long. She heard some switch flick. It sounded old, very old, but it seemed to work. A second or so later, dust lamps besides her and her sister’s cell came on. She could finally see her sister in the dim light, where she lay.

Her sister was naked.

In shock, she looked at herself, finally having enough light to see. Despite being dim, it felt blinding. She was naked too.

As she looked around, she felt something on her neck. Her hand went for it, groping at it rather roughly.

It was a collar.

Tugging didn’t do much at all. As she moved her hand around, she found a lock at the back of the collar. No buckle, no nothing, just a lock. Embedded in the collar, which itself was rather wide. It covered probably a good third of her neck. Looking up at her sister, she saw the same collar on her as well.

Heels clicking. The woman was approaching. This alone was enough to snap Melanie out of her snores, and slowly wake her up. A few seconds later, the figure that was wearing the heels was in view. Milita looked up to the best of her ability, the figure mostly covered in shadow. What was visible, though, was a few strands of yellow hair, bound in a ponytail, behind her head. The figure was facing her. As she looked down, she saw that the figure was holding something. She had no idea what, until something started to dangle down from it.

It was a whip.

A few seconds later, the figure reached for something besides her cell. It was another switch. This time, a dust lamp, on the back wall, came alive. She could finally see the front of the figure.

It was Yang.

The first thing she noticed was her outfit. Pitch black, golden accents. Stockings reaching up and out of her boots, almost up into her crotch. Platform boots with buckles, big ones. Corset, with no cover over her chests. Gloves, reaching up almost to her armpits, pitch black. The whip was black as well, save for the knotted tip of it.

But most of all, it was what was between her legs. Her cock. It was rock hard. It was also big. Uncomfortably so. Miltia noticed the scent on her nose strengthen. The smell of sex.

A few seconds later, Yang opened the door into her cell and stepped in. She squatted down as she entered and closed the door behind her. Melanie, across the hall, had full view of Yang’s rear as she was slowly coming to.

“Up.” Yang’s tone was demanding, and incredibly so. Miltia couldn’t do it. She lay there, head pounding and aching all over, barely able to pull her face off the floor. The figure raised its whip. Miltia knew what was coming.

She screamed out in pain as the whip hit. Loud enough for her sister to come to enough to witness what was happening. The pain had also shaken a bit of Miltia’s immobility out of her. She slowly crawled towards Yang, the best she could.

She screamed out in pain again.

“I said up.” Yang’s tone had become even more demanding. Miltia tried, but failed, slumping back down on the floor.

The whip hit her a third time. She still had no clue where. The only thing she knew is that it hurt worse than she had ever felt in her life. She wanted it to stop. By any means. She tried, yet again, to get up, to no avail. She knew what was coming.

...Except it didn’t come. Had she had enough? Nope.

Suddenly, Miltia feels her hair pulled as she is picked up off the floor. Again, it hurts like hell. Yang pulls her up, propping the girl on her knees before releasing her hair.

The pain had stopped. Miltia was up, but not by her own volition, but rather by sheer force.

“Stay.”

Miltia wouldn’t dare do anything else.

Yang exited her cell a few seconds later. She walked over into Melanie’s cell. Miltia kept her eyes closed, knowing what would ensue.

She screamed in pain. Three times. And then a fourth as she was herself propped on her knees.

Yang was, seconds later, back into Miltia’s cell. She was at this point sobbing. Was this training?

She wasn’t left much time to think as she was picked up by her neck, planted against the wall, just below the dust lamp.

Except that wasn’t the wall. That was a wooden frame. Seconds later, she felt her hands cuffed, in multiple places, against the cross, keeping her immobile.

Finally, her neck was released. She could breathe.

But she didn’t relax long. Not much later, her legs were strapped down much the same way. Then she felt something cold touch her crotch. The feeling alone startled her, Miltia shaking around in the restraints.

She then screamed out in pain a second later, as the thing was forced in. It filled both her holes. The size of it alone was enough to keep it in. Her sobs only grew louder. Soon enough, her sister was sobbing as well.

Yang went over to her cell. Much the same happened to her. Underlining it most was the scream of pain that Melanie let out as the thing was forced into her holes. Miltia’s tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt helpless. Useless. Like never before. Melanie’s feelings were much the same.

Seconds later, Yang was out of Melanie’s cell. From further up the corridor, she grabbed a chair, looking at the two of them as she sat down. She fetched a remote from under her corset. Slowly, she dialed it up.

The pain the two girls had felt upon insertion returned. As slowly as Yang pushed the slider up, but nonetheless. Eventually, pained whimpers could be heard from both of them amid their quiet cries.

The slider continued going up. The feelings of pain increased. Yang had a smile on her lips as she sat there, calm as a rock. This was only the start.

Within seconds, their cries had turned from the useless feelings they had, to pain. Tears were flowing down their cheeks and over their bodies. They both wanted the pain to stop. They had a feeling it would not stop, anytime soon. They were right.

“This is the first phase of training.” Yang’s voice echoed through the halls, much like the clicking of her heels had. Their cries of pain were constant, yet they could hear Yang through their own cries, clearly. No matter how loud they were, or how much they tried to not listen, they could not shut her out.

“And if you think this is hard, then I have the second phase waiting for you.” Yang’s tone was almost kind, almost the tone they had heard her talk to them with at the table. Was this proper training? It had to be. She was the champion for a reason. Right?

The vibrators in both of them were soon turned up further. Not much later, they both screamed out in orgasm, the first either of them had had in their lives. Their screams were still that of pain. Yang just looked on as they orgasmed, their cunts dripping onto the floor.

“Pain. The thing you try to reject. The thing you don’t want. The thing you hate and avoid.” Yang paused, briefly. “Much the same is said for various less savory things, most prominently, drugs.” Yang’s tone was almost reaching the level of kindness she had previously, at the table. Their headaches were only boosted by the conflict the tone caused, in contrast to what Yang was doing to them.

“And the thing about drugs is, they are actually hazardous. They are damaging. They will kill you, slowly, from the inside out. They will gut you of everything. They will leave you hollow.” Yang’s pause was longer this time around. “Except, pain does none of that.”

Their vibrators were pushed up, a little bit. Just that tease almost forced them over the edge.

“The only thing pain does, is it makes you feel good. Nothing else.” Neither girl, despite their own cries getting louder, could shut her out. They could still hear Yang, clear as day.

Seconds later, they were orgasmed yet again.

“Pain feels good.” Yang’s tone, at this point, was the same amount of kind they had heard at the table. The exact same tone.

Yang pushed the slider up. They grew louder.

“Pain feels good.” Yang paused for a moment. “Don’t think about it. Don’t question it. Let yourselves feel the pain. Let yourselves feel how good pain is.”

Their minds were basically splitting in two at this point. On one hand, she was kind. On the other hand, they were hurting more than they ever had in their lives. But this was their training. This was their first lesson. Pain feels good.

Their next orgasm takes about a minute. Yang pushed the slider further up. Their screaming grew louder still.

“Pain feels good.”

Pain feels good.

They could not, for the life of either of them, shut her out. A minute later, they orgasmed again.

Pain feels good.

Their screams, originally that of pure agony, were changing in tone. Slowly, but surely, they were. A tiny bit of pleasure could be heard through. Yang pushed the slider up further still. This was only about a quarter of the way. Another minute later, they orgasmed again.

Pain feels good. Don’t think. Don’t question.

Yang smiled as she heard the agony start to fade away from their screams. She pushed the slider further up as the agony continued to fade. Again, they orgasmed. Again, they remembered her words. Again, she repeated the words.

Over the following hour, Yang continued to gradually push the slider up, the pleasure in their screams becoming more and more obvious. Eventually, the agony in them was all but gone. Yang hiked the slider up further still.

They were starting to drool. Pain felt good. Really, really good.

They had stopped struggling against their restraints. They didn’t want to go. They wanted to stay.

They orgasmed yet again. As they did, their tongues dropped out of their mouths.

They loved pain. They wanted more.

But they wouldn’t get more. Yang was turning down the slider, slowly. Eventually, the vibrators inside of them had stopped.

“How are you feeling, girls?” Yang’s tone of kindness was the same as before.

Melanie was panting, almost like a bitch in heat.

“A-Amazing...” Miltia replied, barely able to break her panting.

In just over an hour, they had gone from sore, cold messes on the floor to complete and total masochists.

“Good.”

Yang pushed the slider back up. This time, it was fast. This time, she went to the maximum, straight off the bat.

Both girls were back to screaming.

Another hour passed. They felt even less agony now. The feeling of agony they previously had was slowly slipping out of their minds. Slowly becoming unknown to them. The sheer amount of pain they were feeling was overwhelming. The sheer pleasure that they felt completely melted their minds.

“I am your mother, and Mistress. You belong to me.” Again, Yang’s tone was undeniable, and irresistible. They reached orgasm, yet again.

“You belong to me. I am your religion. Your purpose in life. Your reason.”

Again, they orgasmed. Again, Yang repeated. For some hours more, the words were forced into their skulls.

For hours, they were taught. Taught their place and role in life. Taught where they belonged.

They were not going to become huntresses. They were going to become something far, far better. Something they could be proud of.

They were going to be hers. Her daughters. Her slaves. Her servants. Her toys.

Hers.

Some hours later, the vibrators were turned off again. They were both out. Yang did the honors. They were both put back into their beds.

And they slept. For hours. What felt like a whole day to them.

Miltia came to first. The soreness had faded heavily, but she could still feel the faint remnants of it. She remembered the day earlier all too well. This was a fond memory.

She looks around, her own hand running down her body, under her blanket. She was still naked, but she felt comfortable. No clothes were needed. She had nothing to hide.

The smell of breakfast was back on her nostrils. Same as yesterday. She got out of bed a few seconds later, her legs a little unsteady from the training she had had. Slowly, she makes her way to the kitchen table, holding the staircase railing for support. She sits down at the table, happy, yet still a little groggy.

Her sister had joined her a minute later. The same happiness filled her. Another minute later, they were digging into breakfast, having received triple servings. Training was hard, and demanding, but worth it.

Some minutes later, they had both finished. They were full, but not bloated. Their hunger was sated. Yang stood up herself. In contrast to them, being nude with only the thick collars around their necks, accented to match their colors, she was wearing the same casual clothes she had welcomed them into the house with.

Phase two would begin now.

They were instructed, by Yang, as they cleared the table and washed the stuff themselves. Instructed in detail how to do their jobs. How to serve, and do so well. They were quick learners, finished with their current lesson in only a few minutes.

Their next lesson was more servitude. Cleaning.

A few hours later, they were done. The house, every square centimeter of its insides, were clean. They were proud of their work. Up until now, they had been useless for anything but fights.

Yang was truly kind. There was no doubt about that.

“Are you two ready for phase three?” Yang’s tone was the same amount of kind as last time.

“Yes Mistress.” They said in unison.

Yang led them back down to the basement. Finally, they got a good look at the shelves. They recognized the shapes of some of those. Their holes tingled as they traced their eyes across the shelves. They were packed full to the brim with sex toys. Things they could fill their holes with. Things they could use to stay in shape.

“Miltia. Floor.” Yang’s tone was direct. The girls, both of them drooling from what they were seeing on the shelves, were quickly snapped back to reality. While they had been staring at the shelves, Yang had gotten herself back into the outfit she was in earlier. The mere sight of it aroused the two girls, but even more so the large cock that hung between Yang’s legs, standing over a foot tall.

Melanie’s fingers couldn’t help but go for her crotch. One disapproving glare from Yang later, and her hand froze halfway there before pulling back. Miltia had laid down on the mat below. Yang squatted down a few seconds later, groping Miltia’s hips as her own rock hard cock slid slowly on her folds, serving to lubricate her cock.

A few seconds later, Yang pulls herself back a little, aiming the cock against her hole before forcing it in, with no real mercy at all. Miltia screamed out in pleasure as it was forced in. Yang grabbed her legs and pushed them up against her chest, before picking her up. Miltia’s expression was only happiness at being there, despite not being allowed to masturbate to the sight. She just smiled wider as she heard her sister’s screams start to repeat as Yang thrust into her with force, happy for her sister.

Miltia was having the time of her life. This was the biggest thing she had had inside of her, ever. It hurt. She loved it. Every second of it. Yang’s thrusts were getting harder, almost by the second, her balls slapping vigorously against Miltia’s entrance.

Miltia knew the reason she existed. This was the reason. To please her Mistress. To make her mother proud. Proud of what a good girl she was.

Yang’s grunts were audible as she continued to hammer into the girl. Her cunt felt as if it was being torn apart, but the training earlier provided her the integrity needed. Yang’s thrusts were getting harder still. This went on for what felt like forever to Miltia, until she felt her insides burn with Yang’s precum as it flew out into her. With a little more force, she felt Yang enter her womb.

Another huge wave of pain.

And she loved every bit of it.

Yang continued on, unimpeded, hammering into the girl’s womb with little mercy as her cervix was stretched violently. Moments later, Yang exploded, directly into the girl’s womb. The orgasm lasted probably a solid thirty seconds before it subsided. Miltia was in ecstasy, her tongue out of her mouth, and drool coating her chin. As Yang finished, Miltia’s belly was left slightly inflated by the sheer volume. Slowly, Yang pulled her cock back out of her. She placed the girl besides the mat. Yang looked up at Melanie.

She would be next.

Within seconds, Yang had Melanie in the same position. Miltia, now on the floor, on her back, slowly came back to, wiping the drool from her face as she watched her sister get her own hole stretched by Yang, from below.

Melanie’s screams only further aroused Miltia. Her hands were halfway to her own crotch, the same glare that Yang had given Melanie earlier coming to her eyes. Her hands froze right where they were, before Miltia pulled them back again.

The minutes passed. Melanie herself was starting to drool. Yang’s force and speed was going up, just as rapidly as it had inside of herself. It wasn’t long until Melanie released the same loud scream Miltia had when her cervix was penetrated. She loved it, just the same. Sex, both receiving and watching, felt like an eternity to both of them.

A few minutes later, Yang orgasmed yet again, Miltia getting to witness her sister’s belly inflating as the sperm was pumped straight into her womb. Again, half a minute later, Yang’s orgasm subsided, and she pulled out, placing Melanie besides her sister.

Yang was satisfied. The first lesson of phase three was done. Their butts would be second. Their mouths third. Then, lunch.

The hours passed by quite fast. Miltia and Melanie both went through heaven, a second, and third time. Yang’s last orgasm was shared between them both, having stroked herself to orgasm, spraying sperm over both girls, giving them today’s “costume”. Their reward.

This lunch was the first lesson in cooking for both of them. Very simple phase two training. Again, they were quick learners. Again, they performed flawlessly. This time around, it was not for their own pleasure, but that of their Mistress. Theirs came second.

After lunch, they showered. Once done showering, more phase two training went down. They went through the laundry, both theirs and their Mistress’. Once done, Yang picked her clothes back on and went out. They were left alone, to take care of the house. And so they did.

A few hours later, Yang returned. She had two sizable boxes in a strap on her back as she came in. The boxes didn’t have any images on them, but they seemed heavy. As Yang entered her bedroom, she placed them on the floor. Metallic sounds came from inside of them. That would sure explain the weight. Yang unpacked the stuff, tossing the manual for one aside. As Yang tossed the manual aside, they saw exactly what it was.

Small cages.

Yang got to work rather quickly, assembling the two cages, each about the size of half of Yang’s bed exactly. The reason for this was soon revealed, as she pulled the legs out from under her table, and put the cages underneath instead.

They would get to sleep with their Mistress.

“Girls. There’s an empty space in my wardrobe. Move your clothes over.”

They didn’t waste much time. While they did that, Yang went out again and fetched a bag. She threw something into each cage, pulling it shortly afterwards. The twins squatted down to look.

Thick, fuzzy mats in their colors. Followed shortly by small pillows. Also in their colors.

“This is your bedroom now.” Yang stood up, petting each girl on their head as she walked back out. There were only a few things left now. Manners.

Yang came back into the bedroom shortly, after throwing her jacket off. She spent all the hours she had until dinner, teaching the two girls how to behave. Teaching them manners. How to behave around people. How good girls behaved. How slaves behaved.

Yang stood up as she finished, each girl one of Yang’s feet, in respect. Just as they had been taught. Right after, they knelt back, eyes to the floor.

More phase two training. Cooking. This time around, they were left on their own with the recipe book. Yang liked variety. They chose chicken. Again, they performed admirably. Yang loved it. They loved it. They were left full. The two were proud and happy.

They were quick with the washing, as well. As they finished, Yang outlined to them the regime for each day. Washing and cleaning would happen every single day. Mops and vacuums every Saturday. Laundry on Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

After detailing the regime plan, she took them out to the balcony. It was a beautiful sight, the terrain around Vale, a sight they had seen only in pictures, and never for themselves. For the occasion, the two were allowed to stand. They wrapped their arms around Yang as they stood there, hugging her close. Likewise, Yang’s own arms were around them. They didn’t care if someone saw them nude. They were happy.

They stood out there for probably an hour before they went inside, right behind Yang. They would be returning to the club. Yang had some things to discuss with Junior.

They got back in their clothes before they went outside. Yang had a pair of side carts for her motorcycle, which she put on, the girls sitting down on each side.

Eventually, they were back to the club. Around eight o’clock. The girls followed closely behind Yang as she entered, walking up on each side of her. Yang wrapped her arms around the girls. She soon spotted Junior, who was cleaning glasses at the bar. Yang moved her hands from the girls’ shoulders, grabbing each of their hands as she led them towards the bartender.

The first thing Junior noticed as he saw them approach was the happiness that beamed off the girls’ faces. Yang was smiling herself, pride also visible on her face.

“You three seem to have been busy. I haven’t seen them smile like that for years.”

“Yeah, well.” Yang looked to the two of them as they started to lean on her. “I’ve learned a bit more about them than I expected to.” Even her voice was bleeding pride.

“Yeah?” Junior was mildly curious now.

“Yep. We had an extended chat before we started training.” Junior nodded, having a rather good idea of what that meant.

Miltia spoke up first; “She’s kind.”

Melanie followed; “The kindest person we’ve ever met.”

Junior smiled at their remarks, sensing the truth behind the words. Usually, they were both known for being stone cold. Junior looked up at Yang again.

She sighed as she remembered the chat she had with the girls. “I’ve seen friends go through this stuff. I’ve lost friends to it. Good friends.” She looks at the two. “If I can do anything to prevent it happening again, then I will do it.” The girls just smiled wider at Yang’s remarks, content by her side. Junior nodded at Yang’s words.

“Yeah.” He lets out a sigh. “Stuff I’ve had happen to me in the past too. One of the many reasons I started this bar, after all.”

Yang walks up to the counter, and leans forward with arms open. “Hug?”

Junior takes a moment to process it, before smiling, taking the girl up on the bear hug she was offering. She deserved no less for her treatment of his “daughters”. Eventually, she’s put back on the floor, Junior’s smile still present.

“And, well.” Yang looks back at the girls, before going back to Junior, seating herself on a bar stool. “They did tell me you were quite the busy dad.”

Junior, still smiling, looks at the two, who both nod as they rest on Yang’s arms. He lets out a chuckle right afterwards.

“Yeah. Not an easy job managing two daughters and a club. Not to mention both of them needing psychologists.” He sighs as he folds his arms. “Pretty hard to stay afloat.”

Yang nods, once. “And they need a mother, yeah?”

Junior looks at the two of them, another sigh escaping him. “Yeah. Never found a woman who I could trust.”

“Well.” Miltia’s eyes are closed. She’s almost asleep on her barstool. Yang notices this, giving her a brief look before going back up to Junior. “I think you could trust me.”

Junior takes a good moment to process this, the girls’ own happiness pretty much making a counter impossible.

“The one that destroyed my bar?” He chuckles as he pauses. “To be completely ironic, yeah. I can trust you.” Miltia at this point is snoring. Melanie isn’t far behind. Yang gives each a kiss on their head. The still-waking Melanie just lets out a satisfied murr, starting to snore only seconds later. Junior continues; “Sleep for them is incredibly rare. They have always had difficulties falling asleep, and nothing I’ve tried has helped. Yet, here you sit, with both of them sound asleep on your arms.”

Yang can’t help but chuckle herself. “Think they could move over?”

Junior lets out a long sigh as he processes the question. He can see, obviously, that they’re at peace with Yang. They’re happy where they are. Not fake smiles, or short term happiness, but genuine happiness. Stuff he has never seen on the face of either.

“To tell you the truth, blondie...” He pauses. “...I guess so, yeah.” His eyes trail down towards the table, before they dart up back into Yang’s. “On one condition.”

Yang’s own expression picks up a bit of curiosity this time around.

“Make sure you take damn good care of them. At the very least, better than I ever could.” He looks back to the girls, both of whom are still snoring. “And it seems you are holding up that end of the bargain already.”

Yang chuckles again. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.” She sits there, quiet, for about a minute, their cute snoring being the only local noise, besides the music in the background.

Junior eventually breaks the ice. “Fancy a drink?”

“No thanks.” She looks to the two sleeping twins. “I think we’re fine.”

“Alright.” He pauses for a bit, his eyes catching the collars on both of them, noticing just now that they aren’t their usual chokers. “So, those things on their necks...”

Miltia, knocked awake by the mention of it, replies; “Gifts.” She looks up, tiredly, smile on her lips. “Ain’t they pretty?”

Junior leans in for a closer look. The collars are simple, but taking a closer look reveals the leather is indeed genuine.

Yang notices Junior’s curiosity. “They deserve it after what they’ve been through.”

He can’t help but smile at Yang’s remark, his curiosity still present. “Expensive gifts, no less.”

“Two thousand lien, each. Hand made.” Miltia, now well awake, kisses the arm she was on before laying back down against it.

Junior’s expression changes to surprise, rather quickly. “Two thousand?”

Yang nodded.

He gives Yang a look, as if wishing she were lying.

Yang nodded again.

He leans back, still in disbelief. Miltia reaches for her neck, scratching an itch under the collar before adjusting it. Melanie is still snoring on Yang’s right.

“I got only two words: God damn.” He has no doubts left in his mind that the two girls are in good hands. Probably the best that exist anywhere in Remnant. The trio goes silent, save for Melanie’s snoring, for another minute.

Junior breaks the ice, yet again. “So. How goes training?”

Melanie, just as suddenly as Miltia had, wakes up to Junior’s question. “Learnt more than we ever have in the other class.” Junior nods.

Yang reaches her hands to the wrists of each. She presses her thumbs firmly into them, a surge of pain hitting both girls, yet all they react with is a blush, otherwise completely inert. “This was their first lesson.”

Junior can’t help but notice the directness. Even his own wrists were feeling a sting, just from watching, yet the teenage girls barely even reacted.

Yang slowly started to rub her thumbs in their wrists. Even more surges of pain. The two girls were starting to murr out in comfort. Junior’s own wrists only stung harder as Yang started to dig her thumbs into theirs. “What was that first lesson, girls?”

“Pain feels good.” They answer in perfect unison. Junior’s face faded to surprise, his curiosity spiking through the roof.

He takes a moment to recoil as Yang continues, calm as a rock, to torture their wrists, only pushing more sounds of comfort and pleasure out of them. Junior can’t help but stand there in silent shock, witnessing the two girls who had probably the lowest tolerance for pain of any people he had ever met, be tortured to levels even he was uncomfortable with receiving as a former bouncer. The girls who would be crying at so much as a single scratch were now being outright tortured, and they were enjoying it.

“Yet again, god damn.” Yang’s thumbs slowly release their hold on their wrists. They just smiled again right afterwards. His curiosity is still present. “If you’re not the best damn trainer anywhere, then either they are liars, or sponsored by corporations.” He looks to the two, blushes still on their faces as his mind goes back to the lackluster training these girls had been receiving for two years. “Because what I’m looking at here is the best trainer, bar none, in all of Remnant, period.” The two girls chuckle at Junior’s remark, flexing their fingers and getting blood back into the hands that Yang had tortured.

Yang can’t help but smile at the compliments. “Well, there’s a reason I don’t take in just anyone.”

“And not just anyone should be receiving this training.” Memories of some rich students pop up in his head, all of them perfectly valid examples for his statement. “Rich and spoiled strike any strings with you?”

Yang just laughs, having seen a few spoiled students in her time at beacon. “And that’s exactly what I’m talking about.” A silly smile appears on her face, almost as if to stifle further laughter. “I even remembered some group talking about bribing the headmaster for grades, like, what? How do you expect to not get kicked right back out?”

Junior laughs in turn at Yang’s words. “Money makes people dense, that’s for damn sure.”

“Yeah. Next thing I remembered, one of their cards was deactivated because he had bought a car, basically tripling his allowance.”

Junior only continues to laugh, before he remembers a person who came into his bar a few months prior. “Wait, white haired faunus with horns?”

“Yep, that’s the one. Son of some high ranking Schnee guy in their Vacuo branch.”

“Ah, explains the Vacuo card. Thought he had forged that. Wouldn’t put it beyond him, since the guy decided to get in with a fake ID, then get his credit card denied, only then to be turned back out because he wanted to start a fight with the bartender because his card was definitely not declined.”

Yang only laughs at Junior’s own little story, clapping as well for a few seconds. She knew he was stupid, but not that stupid. No wonder he had been sent back to Vacuo.

“Guy probably had some explaining to do to his parents.” Junior couldn’t help but grin in amusement at the idea. Yang’s laughter was finally calming down. “Sure you don’t want a drink?”

“No thanks, but thanks for the offer. I just came here to discuss the two girls with you.” She nods, almost in a bowing fashion. “Thanks for the chat, though.”

“Always a pleasure.” He goes back for the wet glasses, picking one up to dry. “Gonna be going now, then?”

“Yep. Continue training, as well as some work at home. A few renovations they’re helping with.”

“What, you’ve managed to get them to do labour?”

“It’s part of training.” the twins answered in unison, interrupting Yang before she even started. She couldn’t help but smile at the two.

“Being huntresses demands responsibility and self-sufficiency. After all, you’re not getting pizzas in the middle of nowhere.”

Junior just chuckled in response at the remark. “Unless you make it yourself.”

“That’s my point exactly.” She looks at the two, standing up, the two following a second later.

“You ever need a backup job, or someone to talk to, and I’ll be right here as always. It’s the least I can offer to thank you.” Junior picks up the next cup.

“Thanks to you too.” Yang turns around, slowly walking away. “I’ll definitely visit more often.”

“See you around, champion.”

And with that, Yang was back out of the club. All of Melanie’s and Miltia’s belongings were in their backpacks. They had moved now. There was still stuff left.

Thankfully, the government offices were open. The three went in, the desk pointing them in the direction of the counter that dealt with family related matters, including adoptions. The three were called up the moment they entered the room, their service rather instant. The girl behind the counter recognized Yang almost instantly, not just from her tournament fights, but also as a friend from Beacon. She knew Yang’s kindness. She also recognized the two twins, and, just as Junior had, noted just how happy they were besides Yang.

Yang walked up to the desk as the two sat and waited. “Filing for adoption.” The woman was quick to hand her the papers, the second adult’s name already signed, by herself. It didn’t take long at all for Yang to file it out, the girl filling out the remaining blanks from the profiles the two already had on her system. And, since this was an orphanage adoption, it wouldn’t take long. She went away from the counter for only a quarter, coming back with a stamped paper, the certificate now official. Yang looked towards them.

“Girls?” They were giggling in the corner, a tickle war having erupted while Yang waited. Yang cleared her throat. “Girls?”

The two were suddenly snapped out of their tickle war, hands slowly moving down from where they had been. They look at Yang for a second, before their eyes catch the paper she’s pointing to, and then to the stamp.

“It’s done. It’s official.” Yang’s own face was beaming with happiness. “You’re my daughters now.” Even the girl behind the counter was smiling. The twins’ faces lit up, their mouths hanging open. They then looked at each other, jumping from their chairs into a tight hug. Yang reached for the paper and folded it up, placing it into her pocket, the two girls stuck in a hug for about a minute before they released each other, both tearing up from joy as they returned to Yang’s sides.

“Does that mean I get to call you... Mum?” Miltia’s tone was partially teasing, and partially serious. Yang just returned it with a pet on her head.

“Yep. You can do that now.”

The girl behind the counter seemed almost as happy as the trio. “Might feel a little awkward at first.”

Melanie just looked at her with a smile. “Mum isn’t the only thing we can call her.”

Yang just looked down at them, still smiling, petting both their heads now.

“Will that be all?” the girl behind the counter asked.

“Yes. Thanks a lot. I mean it.” Yang slowly exited the room with the girls, giving her old friend a wave as she left. A few more steps later and she was out of the building. A few minutes later and they were back home. Obediently, the girls stripped nude, leaving their clothes in the laundry, before going up to the bed. Yang was already half asleep. The two went into their cages, curling up and falling asleep themselves. They had the best sleep of their lives where they were, an overwhelming feeling of safety from above, comfort from the stuff they slept on, as well as euphoria from the cages.

They woke up, the following morning, earlier than Yang, almost at the same time. The first thing on the schedule was breakfast.

A few minutes later, Yang woke up to the smell, a broad smile on her lips, as well as her two daughters who were busy cooking. They were, again, faultless at their jobs.

Within minutes, they were all full yet again. There was more to do, though. Their regime for the day, and the week, had only just started.

But more so than not, this was the first day in their new lives. Their first day with a mother. Their first proper day with a Mistress. Their first proper day with their Goddess.

No more orphanages. No more rejections. No more uncertainty. No more worries.

They had reached the end of the tunnel. They had found life’s purpose. They had found paradise.

Paradise was Goddess’ home.

Paradise was Her presence.

Paradise was pleasing Her.

Paradise was their home.

They belonged here. They belonged nowhere else.

They were Hers. Hers alone. Hers to do with as She pleased.

Hers.


End file.
